One Piece en Chanson
by KinderSa
Summary: Certaines chansons me font pensées aux personnages de One Piece et à leurs histoires...
1. Ace Luffy : See you again

Bonjour(Bonsoir) tout le monde !

Et oui, votre KinderSa s'est enfin décidé à revenir après un certain temps, donc désolé pour la petite absence ^^

Alors je sais pas si ça vous le fait à vous aussi mais quand j'écoute certaine chanson, elles me font pensées à des personnages de One Piece et à leurs histoires... Alors je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais je trouvai que c'était une bonne idée d'écrire les paroles avec les personnages. Cette "idée" m'ai venu quand j'étais en train d'écouter See you again version française de Marvin Dupuis et Ridsa.

Le monde de One Piece et la chanson ne m'appartienne pas.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de pas en faire mais c'est dur !

(Si vous avez des chansons qui vous font pensez à des personnages de One Piece n'hésitez pas à me le dire, comme ça je les mettrais ;))

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Titre : See You Again (Version Française de Marvin Dupuis et Ridsa)

Personnages : Ace/Luffy

Lien : watch?v=3huhSyCLXyY

* * *

See You Again

 **Luffy**

J'trouve plus le sommeil

Les yeux vers le ciel

Je me sens abandonné sans toi

Où es-tu mon frère ?

Et tu me manques

C'est tout ce que je sais

Aujourd'hui je réalise que rien ne sera plus pareil

Rien ne sera plus pareil...

 _ **Ace**_

 _Bien arrivé j'écris ce texte de là-haut_

 _Ici je suis en paix ne sois pas triste frèro_

 _Ne repart pas à zéro, simplement reprend ton souffle_

 _Dis-toi que lorsque tu pleures au fond c'est bien moi qui souffre_

 _Je veux qu'a chaque fois que tu regardes le ciel_

 _Sur ton visage un sourire apparaître_

 _Tu repenses à ce qu'on n'a encaissé, ce qu'on a créer_

 _Tu te remémores toutes ses heures passées à trainé_

 _Vit à fond et n'oublie pas frèro, rend-moi fier de toi_

 _Si tu doutes ou si tombes n'hésite pas regarde-moi_

 _Et surtout faut que tu saches qu'un jour on se retrouvera_

 _Mais quand n'attendant mon frère, moi je vis à travers toi_

 **Luffy**

J'trouve plus le sommeil

Les yeux vers le ciel

Je me sens abandonné sans toi

Où es-tu mon frère ?

Et tu me manques

C'est tout ce que je sais

Aujourd'hui je réalise que rien ne sera plus pareil

Rien ne sera plus pareil...

Je regarde toutes ces photos

Souvenir

Je n'arrive pas à mis faire

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne vais plus entendre ta voix

Quand j'avais un coup dur tu me relevais

Tu me redonnais le smile

Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier

Même si loin de toi

Je reste fort

Je te rendrai fier de moi

Oui je reste fort

J'trouve plus le sommeil

Les yeux vers le ciel

Je me sens abandonné sans toi

Où es-tu mon frère ?

Et tu me manques

C'est tout ce que je sais

Aujourd'hui je réalise que rien ne sera plus pareil

Rien ne sera plus pareil...


	2. Zoro Sanji : Si je ne t'avais pas

Coucou ! Nouveau chapitre pour ce recueil !

Le monde de One Piece et les paroles des chansons ne sont pas à moi.

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes...

* * *

Titre : Si je ne t'avais pas

Personnages : Zoro et Sanji (Nami, Ussop, Luffy et Chopper en fond)

Lien : watch?v=m_c049Z_S9k

* * *

Si je ne t'avais pas

 **Zoro**

Si je ne t'avais pas je ferai des tas de trucs

Je rockerais avec les dinos

F'rais swinger les rhinos

Je redragonnerais cette grotte en deux secondes

«Cornouailles» ils criraient

Car le Roi Dragon je serai,

Si ta tête immonde n'était pas de ce monde

Si je ne t'avais pas

 **Sanji**

Si tu ne m'avais pas ?!

 **Zoro**

Si je ne t'avais pas !

 **Sanji**

Dis le moi «Si je ne t'avais pas...» Mmh...?

 **Zoro/Sanji**

Moi je serais quoi s'il n'y avait que moi

Moi je serais quoi si je ne t'avais pas ?

 **Nami**

Arrêtez de vous chamailler, vous vous donnez

en spectacle !

 **Sanji**

Spectacle ?

Quelqu'un parle de spectacle ?

J'adooore le spectacle !

Si je n'avais pas ta tête de lard

Je ferais carrière dans l'art

De ce royaume je serais la star

Et toi, ringard, tu resterais dans le noir

Si je ne t'avais pas !

 **Zoro**

Ouais, ça me ferais des vacances

 **Sanji**

Si je ne t'avais pas !

 **Zoro**

Sans moi tu s'rais... Mort !

 **Zoro/Sanji**

Moi je serais quoi s'il n'y avait que moi

Moi je f'rais quoi si je ne t'avais pas ?

Moi je f'rai quoi

si je ne t'avais pas ?

 **Sanji**

Arh ! Au secours !

 **Zoro**

Dire que je t'ai sur le dos depuis près de 500 ans !

 **Sanji**

Oh, le voilà champion de calcul

 **Zoro**

Avec un avocat

je m'rais fait la malle y a 400 ans

 **Sanji**

Une minute

Vieille branche

Je refuse de me faire incendier !

 **Zoro**

Hey

Tu pètes pas le feu d'habitude !

 **Sanji**

Je serais un lézard cracheur de feu

 **Zoro**

Moi, sorcier aux ailes bleues

 **Sanji**

Tu ne s'rais rien

Sans moi

Crois moi

Tu s'rais éteint,

Tu ne s'rais pas !

 **Zoro**

J'en ai ras le bol de tes « gnagna »

 **Sanji**

Et moi de tes fanfaronnades

 **Zoro**

Haha !

Sans moi nigaud

Ta pas de cerveau

 **Zoro/Sanji**

Pas de duo !

 **Zoro**

Je rockerais avec les dinos

F'rais swinger les rhinos

Je redragonnerais cette grotte en deux secondes

«Cornouailles» ils criraient

Car le Roi Dragon je serai,

 **Sanji**

Si je n'avais pas ta tête de lard

Je ferais carrière dans l'art

De ce royaume je serais la star

 **Zoro/Sanji**

Si ta tête immonde n'était pas de ce monde !

Si je ne t'avais pas !

 **Ussop/Luffy/Chopper**

Si je ne t'avais pas !

 **Zoro/Sanji**

Si je ne t'avais pas !

 **Ussop/Luffy/Chopper**

Si je ne t'avais pas !

Hey, Hey, Hey !

 **Sanji**

Par ici

C'est moi qui conduis !

 **Ussop/Luffy/Chopper**

Hey, Hey, Hey !

 **Zoro**

Hey !

Dis donc

T'as pas un peu grossi, toi ?

 **Zoro/Sanji**

Ce serait la joie d'avoir deux pieds à moi

Moi je f'rais quoi si je ne t'vais pas

I got you, babe

Moi je f'rais quoi si je ne t'avais paaaas !

Ooooh yeah !

Moi je serais quoi

Moi je ferais quoi

Sans toi-oi ?

 **Zoro**

Merci, merci

Merci beaucoup !

Hey dis donc

On t'a jamais dis que tu chantais comme un pied, toi ?


End file.
